Rules
For contestants Golden Rules: *This game is meant for fun, do not take anything personally. *You are not allowed to make any third-party deals (things that are not associated with the game) with other contestants while playing (eg; I will give you ten dollars if you do not vote for me). This includes both blackmail and bribery. *You are not allowed to bully any other contestants or members of the community. *We have a zero tolerance policy for any racial and/or homophobic comments. Requirements *A registered Wikia user account. *A Facebook account. You may make a separate account for the purpose of the game. *Internet Access. *Must have access to both wiki and Facebook regularly to check for game updates. Game Proper #Players are encouraged to add their teammates on Facebook and converse with them. #Talking to members of the opposite team is not alloweed. #It is the contestant's responsibility to regularly check for game updates such as announcements, challenges and eliminations. #Penalties will be imposed to anybody who will be caught violating any rule in this post. #Any violation that would merit any contestant disqualification, with the exception of consecutive self-votes, results in a permanent ban from joining future seasons of the ORG. Challenges Challenges will vary from flash games, to quizzes, to puzzles, to live challenges and much more. *Once you submit a score for a challenge, you are not allowed to resubmit. *When a challenge is posted, the contestants will be given a deadline. If they fail to submit the challenge before the deadline their submission will not count and they will receive a challenge strike. *If a contestant fails to submit a challenge score or does not participate in a live challenge they will receive a challenge strike. Immunity Challenges #During the team stage of the game, each team will compete in immunity challenges. #The losing team will attend the elimination ceremony and vote someone off their team. #If a team has a numbers advantage, they will be required to sit out one member of their team. If a team fails to notify the hosts who will be sitting out, the hosts will randomly select someone to sit out. #Contestants cannot sit out in back to back challenges. #At the merge, players will compete for individual invincibility. The contestant who wins individual invincibility cannot be voted for at tribal council. #If the contestant who won individual invincibility wishes to give their invincibility to another contestant, they must notify the hosts at least 6 hours before the vote is due. Once the announcement is made that individual invincibility is being given to another contestant, the voting will restart and all contestants must cast another vote even if they already casted a vote before the announcement was made. Failure to do so will result in a self vote. In this situation, depending on when the announcement is made, there may be a deadline extension. #If you fail to submit a score for an invincibility challenge, you will receive a strike. #All immunity challenges are mandatory. Elimination Ceremony #The team that loses immunity will attend the elimination ceremony. #Elimination ceremonies will be made public and the other team will be able to see the results. #During the merge all players left in the game must attend the elimination ceremony. The contestant with individual invincibility cannot be voted for but will vote at the elimination ceremony. #Once an elimination ceremony thread is posted, the team must vote within the given time period. #All votes must be sent to your submission thread. #If after a given deadline, a player was not able to vote, they will automatically get a "self-vote" for a first offense, meaning that their vote is cast against themselves. A second offense (defined as failing to vote at two separate Elimination Ceremonies) will result in disqualification, canceling the voting process. If a self-vote was incurred during a Elimination Ceremony where that player is individually immune, the self-vote will be counted at the next Elimination Ceremony, denying them the right to vote; a second offense will result in disqualification even if the player is immune. Intentionally cast self-votes do not count towards the disqualification limit, and will not be recorded as self-votes in the Tribal Council results thread. #If you wish to play an item (advantage), you must notify the hosts before the deadline. #Once you submit your vote, you are NOT allowed to change your vote so make sure you are satisfied with your vote before casting it. Tie Breakers In the event of a tie at Elimination Ceremony, a re-vote will be held. The contestants who are tied will not vote. *If there is still a tie after the revote, the contestants will participate in a open discussion in the merge chat and must come up with an anonymous decision who to vote out if they cant, the contestants will draw rocks to see who gets voted out. *The contestants who are tied will be immune from drawing rocks as well as any player(s) with individual immunity. *If at any point thier is 4 people on a team and it ties, the 2 contestants who are tied will face off in a challenge. The winner of the challenge will stay in the game. Being voted out #Once you are voted out of the game, you will be removed from the team chat. #Once you are voted out, you are no longer allowed to communicate with those still in the game about the game. #After you are voted out you will be asked for final words. #After being voted out, we encourage you to continue following the season. Jury #Once the jury phase of the game starts, when players are voted out, they will be removed from the team chat and placed in the ponderosa chat. #Jury members are not permitted to talk to players who are still in the game. #Jury members are not allowed to make posts about the game or what happened with their vote in the forum or on Facebook. #They are allowed to post reaction gifs, without any text, after tribal council results are revealed. #Jury members are allowed to discuss the game in the ponderosa chat but not with anyone left in the game or outside the game. #If a jury member is caught interfering with the game they will be removed from the jury. #In the event that someone is removed from the jury the person voted off before the jury may join the jury or the jury will remain as is depending on the numbers. The hosts will determine what will happen depending on the specific case. Strikes #Strikes are given to avoid inactive contestants. #Strikes are given for not voting at tribal council and for not submitting challenges. #If a contestant fails to submit a score for a challenge, they will receive a strike. *Two consecutive strikes will result in removal from the game. Four strikes overall with also result in removal from the game. #If a contestant fails to vote, they will receive a self vote. Two consecutive self votes will result in removal from the game. Three self votes overall with also result in removal from the game. #The amount of strikes given may vary per season so make sure to double check with the hosts. Cheating Cheating includes but is not limited to: *Altering a challenge score. *Using a score from Google. *Getting someone else to do a challenge for you. *Talking to jury members. *Talking to contestants still in the game as a juror. Punishments In the event that a contestant is caught cheating, the hosts will choose a punishment appropriate for the action. The punishment will be decided by the hosts without input from the contestants. *Punishments include but are not limited to: *Evacuation from the game. *Not receiving a reward. *Ineligible to win individual invincibility. *Decreased invincibility score. *A vote at tribal council. *Removal from game. Other Any further twists, the time of the merger and the number of Jury members will be revealed in due time. Confessions #Confessions are used to document your thoughts during the game #Confessions can be sent to the hosts via your submission thread. #Confessions will remain private until the end of the season. #All confessions will be posted at the end of the season for everyone to see, so don’t say anything that you’ll regret later. Prizes It is at the admins' discretion whether they would give a prize to the winner, for the game is mainly just for the spirit of fun. Contact #Communication with both the hosts and contestants is encouraged. #The hosts will add all of the contestants on Facebook during the application process and it is the contestant's responsibility to add their fellow contestants. For Moderators #Moderators are not allowed to leak any game information to any contestants in the game. #Moderators are not allowed to leak any game information to anyone observing the game from the outside. #A moderator is not allowed to do anything to alter the outcome of the game to favor a certain contestant. #If a moderator is unable to separate their personal feelings from the game than they must step down. #A moderator's job is to provide the best possible experience for the contestants. #If there are issues amongst a hosting team, the team should approach the admin team for help with their problems. For Observers #Observers are only allowed to watch the game unfold. #Observers are not allowed to leak any information to any contestants in the game. #Observers are not allowed to attempt to influence the opinions of the contestants in the game. #Any information posted in the viewing lounge is not allowed to be leaked to the contestants. That includes predictions and opinions on contestants. Past Players #If you have played you are not allowed to apply for a season unless they are accepting applications for returning players. #You are not allowed to sockpuppet, create a fake account, in order to get the opportunity to play again. Category:A-Z